


Of the Sky and Sea

by MeshackDiva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Merman Dean Winchester, Sprinkle of fluff, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeshackDiva/pseuds/MeshackDiva
Summary: There is no green below him, only endless blue. The sea comes closer, yet he does not stop. He lets out a shout of delight as he sees a splash, shimmering scales treading beneath the surface. With ease he snaps his wings open, the wind catching in his feathers keeping him steady in the air. His fingers skim the cool water before he thrusts his wings to take him higher. A creature shatters through the surface, green tail glinting in the sunlight. Castiel dodges the attempt to catch him, laughing as he loops down low as soon as the tail fin disappears underneath the water. And so begins their game of cat and mouse as they make their way to the small island they have begun to call their own.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Of the Sky and Sea

The wind whipped Castiel’s hair into an unruly style as he fell from the sky. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling, the weightlessness as earth pulled him back into her embrace. Its what caused him to test his limits, to see how far he can climb above the clouds before diving down.

There is no green below him, only endless blue. The sea comes closer, yet he does not stop. He lets out a shout of delight as he sees a splash, shimmering scales treading beneath the surface. With ease he snaps his wings open, the wind catching in his feathers keeping him steady in the air. His fingers skim the cool water before he thrusts his wings to take him higher. A creature shatters through the surface, green tail glinting in the sunlight. Castiel dodges the attempt to catch him, laughing as he loops down low as soon as the tail fin disappears underneath the water. And so begins their game of cat and mouse as they make their way to the small island they have begun to call their own. 

With short wing flaps, Castiel’s bare feet sink into the sand. He stretches the black appendages before tucking them close to his back. He turns to see his merman already sprawled on the beach waiting for him.

“Hello, Dean.” He says breathily before taking a seat in the sand next to the creature. Uncaring that he is ruining yet another pair of loose cotton pants.

“Hey, Cas.” The mer grins up at him. His golden tanned skin practically glows as it soaks up more sun, bringing out more distracting freckles. His blonde hair is shorter since the last they saw each other, meaning he finally convinced Sam to cut it since their mother is away. His emerald green eyes are just as bright as his scaled tale, a color that has quickly become his favorite.

When he had first seen Dean’s tail he had been awestruck. Sure he knew what bright vibrant colors are, his sister Anna’s hair is a brilliant red. But he’s never seen a body part capture such gorgeous colors. Angel wing colors varied in shades of white, grey, brown, or black. Nothing as beautiful as merfolk tails. Though Dean has often boasted that not ever mer’s tail is as gorgeous as his. Even so, Castiel never expected a creature surrounded by so much color to find his own ink stained wings to be something wonderful to look at. Yet Dean often drinks in the sight of them just as fervently as Castiel does his tail.

“I’ve missed you.” He says before placing a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek.

Dean chuckles softly, “It’s only been a week.”

“Still doesn’t mean I don’t wish you were with me all the rest of the days.”

“I wish we could see each other on those days too, Cas.”

Castiel sighs, placing his palms in the sand to lean back and enjoy the sun. “But duties, chores, family – it all calls for out attention.”

Dean hums in agreement. “Thankfully Thursdays are for us.”

Castiel flashes him a smile. “Thursdays will always be for us.”

Dean’s tail curls and uncurls in the crashing waves. “I almost had you today.”

“No, you didn’t. You’re still too slow.”

“Maybe I’m just toying with you. Lulling you into a sense of ease before I make my move.”

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to use your siren song to lure me beneath the waves?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’ll sing when you play the harp.”

Castiel chuckles, “One of these days you will catch me off guard and bring me under.” A small inkling of fear curls in his belly.

They’re always careful when they play but one mistake will have him tumbling into the unforgivable waters. Even if he could swim, the weight of his waterlogged feathers would drag him down. There would be no escaping.

“Don’t worry, Sam taught me how to make an air pocket. I would be able to hold it until I got you to the surface again.”

Castiel’s blue eyes study Dean who seems to be completely at ease with his eyes closed and face turned towards the sun. “Did you learn magic for me?”

Dean doesn’t move. “It’s a useful skill.”

“Dean, for the months that I’ve known you, you have never had any interest in magic. Even ‘bitching’ about how Sam keeps asking you to just learn the basics.”

A slight flush begins to take Dean’s freckle kissed cheeks. “You don’t have to use air quotes when using the word bitching.”

“It is your term, not mine and that is beside the point.” Castiel watches as Dean slowly opens his eyes but still doesn’t look at him.

“I just thought it would be useful.”

Castiel scrambles to his knees so that he can frame Dean’s handsome face between his sand covered hands. “You learned magic for me.” He whispers as he peers into those soul deep green orbs.

Dean swallows thickly. “I can’t lose you, Cas.”

The angel smashes their mouths together at the realization of those words. It’s the closest Dean has ever come to saying the three words that Castiel has been desperate to say.

Their frantic kissing soon turns to something heavier as Dean trails his tongue along Castiel’s lips. The angel doesn’t hesitate to open for his lover’s exploration. He moans deep as his own tongue dives into Dean’s mouth, skimming along sharp incisors. Dean’s webbed hands glide over his bare torso before trailing to his back and pulling him closer. Castiel takes the hint, throwing his leg over the mer’s powerful tail – straddling Dean, he grounds his hips down onto the patch of scales that holds his lover’s cock.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean’s voice is breath and hoarse with need. His clawed fingers snag on the angel’s pants, tugging at the fabric with frustration.

Castiel stretches his wings out, his only warning. Dean yanks his pants down past his hips as he gives a powerful thrust of his wings, rolling up to his feet. Dean is quick to help get the pants the rest of the way off.

The angel eases back down into his previous position, noticing the slit where Dean’s crotch would be if he had two legs is starting to open to reveal the merman’s cock. It’s the same shade as his tail, slightly harder than Castiel’s own rigid length, with a bumpy texture that feels _amazing_. Castiel wraps a hand around Dean’s length, fingers slipping along the natural lubricant.

“That’s it, Sweetheart. Get your fingers all wet to fuck yourself open.” The mer growls, his words going straight to Castiel’s groin.

Placing a hand on Dean’s smooth chest, he brings a finger to his pucker, sinking it into himself with ease. He moans as he fucks himself on one, then two fingers. At the beginning, they both had taken one look at the claws on the end of Dean’s fingers and decided that they wouldn’t be able to tread carefully during the heat of things for Dean to open Castiel himself. Though neither can claim that they don’t enjoy the show Castiel puts on during this process.

Once Castiel has three fingers stretching himself easily, he removes his hand to place it with the other on Dean’s chest before slowly lowering onto the hard length beneath him. Dean throws his head back into the sand as his hands fly to grip Castiel’s hips, claws pricking at the angel’s skin.

Castiel doesn’t realize he has shut his eyes until he opens them to look upon his lover’s face. High cheek bones kissed with freckles, full lips parted in pleasure, thick lashes framing deep green pools that are looking at him in pure admiration and lust.

The angel sits up straighter, hands skimming down to rest where skin meets scales, moaning at home much deeper Dean is seated within him. He begins a fast and brutal pace, using his thick thighs to work himself on the mer’s length, wings unfurled to help him balance.

The fins along Dean’s forearms scratch at his thighs, sand digs into his knees and shins, waves kissing his toes – all of it works together in driving him higher. He’s unsure if words are leaving his mouth or if its only a series of moans. From what he is hearing, Dean isn’t any better. He adjusts the angle of his hips and –

“There! Fuck! Again, Dean!” The pressure of claws increases as Dean helps him lift his hips at and bring him down at that angle again and again and again.

One more thrust has Castiel throwing his head back as his untouched cock paints Dean’s stomach in cum. Dean’s tail thrashes, large fins splashing into the water as he shouts through his own release, filling Castiel – marking him true and deep.

They both take a minute to catch their breathes before Castiel is slipping off Dean to sprawl on his stomach next to him, resting his cheek on folded arms. He watches as Dean idly rubs the angel’s cum into his skin and scales.

“Won’t the ocean wash the scent away?”

Dean hums in disagreement, “It’ll wash majority of it away, but the scent will stay for a while.”

For some reason that has something hot coiling in Castiel’s belly. They lay there a bit longer before Castiel speaks, “Do you want to catch dinner while I go clean up?”

The merman nods, starting the process of heaving himself back into the water.

Castiel grabs his soaked pants and stands on wobbly legs. His feet leave a trail in the sand as he makes his way to the tree line. About four feet into the underbrush of the forest is a makeshift shelter Castiel made months ago when he got caught in the rain during one of his visits. It isn’t much, but it keeps him dry when he needs it. Mostly he uses it to store a few supplies and clothes he began to squirrel away here.

He pulls on a pair of thick blue sleep pants before grabbing the single bucket among his things and slipping on an old pair of sandals. He takes the familiar ten-minute walk to the small stream of fresh water he found among the trees. He hums to himself as he rinses the cotton pants he had originally worn to the island of sand and salt, ringing the clothing out before throwing it over his shoulder. In one large swoop he fills the bucket with water and begins his trek back to his shelter.

Once back he hangs his pants up to dry and then begins the process of taking bucket of water and cooking tools to the beach. As he starts the process of digging a small fire pit and gathering wood for a cooking fire, Castiel can’t help but think of how this little island has become his oasis.

Here he has no predators to worry about whether they be on four legs with claws or two legs with wings. The land has provided him with everything he needs while here. The air here doesn’t hold the thick weight of judgement or slither with the stress of needing to please those around him. But most importantly, here he has Dean.

As Castiel begins to encourage flames to grow among the wood he has stacked his thoughts go to a more unpleasant place – his people. His flock would be shocked if they knew where he spent his one free day of the week. To know that he tests the limits of his wings, risks sinking to the bottom of the sea just to be with his lover. His family would most likely be more upset with who he has chosen as his companion then what he and Dean get up to. His mother Naomi would throw a fit to know that he has _ruined_ himself by lying with anyone that she does not consider possessing a pure angel bloodline. Castiel is unsure what sort of rage she will work herself into when she discovers that his mate is of a completely different species.

Hearing a splash, he turns to watch Dean beach himself next to him, thankfully the sun has started its descent – allowing Dean to stay on the beach longer before needing to get back into the sea.

Castiel looks to see what meal the merman has brought them, only to frown at the sight that greets him. “What is that?”

“An octopus.”

“I understand that, but what am I suppose to do with it?”

“Cook it since your weak stomach can’t handle raw food.” Dean says with a smirk.

The angel sighs, “And how do I do that?”

“I’ll show you.”

They work together to prepare the octopus while Dean snacks on a raw tail he saved for himself. Once they’ve cooked their meal they eat in comfortable silence, Castiel allowing Dean to use him as a back rest to keep his balance while sitting up on land. The angel eases out from behind Dean once the mer’s hands are empty with food and free to help him balance. Castiel drags the bucket of fresh water closer to him, using his hands to drink a few mouthfuls. He uses the rest of the water for a quick grooming session with his wings. He’ll do a more through job once he is home, even ask his cousin Gabriel to help him ensure that he has washed all of the sand and saltwater out of his feathers.

Dean watches him closely during the entire process. “I wish I could do that for you.”

Castiel hums in agreement, “Me too, but I’m not sure how well my feathers will fair against your claws.”

Dean frowns, eyes dropping to examine his webbed hands.

Castiel pauses, glancing up at the merman. “Maybe one day we can find a way. Perhaps I can bring Gabriel along to help teach you since I can’t reach some areas on the backs of my wings.”

Deans beams at him, sharp incisors showing through his smile. “He might appreciate not having to help clean your wings every time you return from your day off.” Dean pauses eyes darting out to the sea. “Does he know that you come here? Does he… does he know about me?”

“I haven’t given him explicit detail, but he does know that I am seeing someone. Angels might not have as heightened senses as merfolk, but we can still sense certain things. Especially a strong claiming.” Castiel takes a deep breath. “I am not ashamed of you Dean, but my family is not the most opened minded of angels. Gabriel is the only one who would accept us, but I haven’t told him yet because I know the ears that linger around every corner of my home. Gabe helps me hide more then just dirty wings; he helps keep our growing bond a secret.”

Castiel drops his hands, done with his grooming session. Dean reaches a webbed hand out to tangle into one of Castiel’s. “We have a strong bond, huh?” He says with a small smile.

“Yes, Dean. We have a very profound bond. Very close to a mating bond.” Castiel watches as Dean swallows thickly eyes never leaving his. “You know – I love you, too.”

The shy smile that takes Dean’s face is breath taking. “Yeah? Well in that case I want my family to meet my mate. I was hoping to bring Sammy next week, he’s been pestering me for weeks now wanting to know who keeps scent marking me.”

Castiel’s heart thuds joyously at hearing Dean call him _mate_. “I’ll see if Gabriel can join me next week.”

Dean pulls Castiel into a searing kiss. “I can’t wait, Sweetheart.” He breathes against his lips.

Castiel can’t help himself, he pulls his friend, his lover, his mate into a deeper kiss. “One day we will claim each other for eternity so that everyone will know who we belong to.”

Dean moans, dropping his head again Castiel’s shoulder. “Damn, Cas. You can’t say things like that right before we have to leave.”

Castiel just chuckles, “We’ll need to be sure Gabriel and Sam know to leave early next week so that we can have some alone time.”

Dean nips at his neck, causing the angel to shiver. “Alright, no more sexy talk. Time to pack up and head home.”

Dean heaves himself to the waters edge but stays on the beach until Castiel is done putting out the fire and packing his belongings back to his shelter.

When Castiel re-emerges onto the beach he waves to his merman, “Goodbye, Dean.”

“I’ll see you next week, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts and if you wish to see more of this verse. I can leave it as is, but I might have an idea for a follow up chapter. It all depends on the interest it gets. 
> 
> Stay safe out there, my friends! Until Next Time!


End file.
